In some applications, a catheter, comprising one or more electrodes, is inserted into the heart of a subject, and is subsequently used to perform an electroanatomical mapping of the tissue of the heart, and/or to perform another function.
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0286550, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method that includes inserting a catheter into a heart, the catheter comprising three or more electrodes, causing current to flow between at least some of the electrodes, and in response to current flow, measuring an electrical signal at each of one or more of the electrodes. The method further includes determining a boundary of at least a portion of the heart based on the measured electrical signals, and displaying a portion of less than the entire boundary of the heart.